What Is Right
by CaptainMeraki
Summary: Willa is sacrificing everything she has in order to let the love of her live be with the love of his life. But is she doing what is best for her and those who care for her?
1. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

When I get fixated on a show or certain characters there is absolutely nothing happening to make it stop. I rewatch as many times as I need a scene I loved or an episode. Sometimes I watch the same episode on repeat throughout the day. But what happens when the show I'm fixated on cancels? The answer… chaos. I panic, curl up on my bed and just sweep my life away.

Since The Finder is not coming back ever again, I decided to take it onto my hands and develop my favorite characters a lot more. So much more that I'm actually going to focus on them only. What I'm trying to say is that it will be a lot less of The Finder and a lot more of Willa and Timo. I plan on sticking as much as I want to the plot of the show, but I honestly believe that there will not be a lot of finding to do.

We'll see how the story goes. I hope whomever reads this story ( if anybody at all - since I doubt there is any Finder fandom at all) enjoys it! J

This is my first fanfic ever, so please have patience and feedback is always welcomed!

TV Show: The Finder

Main characters: Willa Monday and Timo Proud

Point of View: First person, alternating between Willa and Timo.

What to expect: Willa's random thought process (it never is one thought) and Timo's more organized thought process (one thought at a time).

Note: Please be aware that this is fictional and many things and places are made up. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1-LEAVING THE ENDS OF THE EARTH

"What am I doing? Will Timo be okay? Will Uncle Shad let him marry Magdalena? Will Timo be okay? Will I find where to stay? Will Timo be okay?" At the moment, I thought that running away was the best decision I could make. I disregarded my probation, leaving Leo and Walter, a steady income, food to eat, having a place to live, a bed where to sleep… a home. I'm leaving all my life behind! I'm leaving the only people that have ever cared for me. Leaving Leo; the father I never had. But if Timo is unhappy, what's the point in having it all?

As I was lying on the bed of the pickup truck I was able to hitch, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing what's best for everyone or if I'm being selfish. But how can I be selfish when I'm doing this for another person? He's just not "any other" person tho. He's Timo; my best friend. The man who has been with me my whole life. The one that has protected me from my own nightmares. The man I'm betrothed to. The man I'm in love with. He's not just "anyone". Yep! I'm definitely selfish.

Besides the pickup truck breaking through the air, the night is quiet and the sky is crowded with the beautiful spark of the stars. I wonder if the guy driving the truck is a serial killer. I probably shouldn't trust him. Too late now! I should go back to The Ends of the Earth. Leo must be freaking worried. But if I get back and he already figured I'm missing, he'll probably behead me. I think I rather die at the hand of the serial killer that is driving me to wherever. I wonder where I'm going. Will he be taking me to New York? That's a really long drive tho. I want to go to New York. I'm definitely going to New York. I should ask him where he's going, because I really want to go to New York.

I try to call the drivers attention by knocking on the glass at the rear windshield. He quickly turns his head around to see where the noise is coming from and sees me. He looks back at the road and with his right hand slides the window open.

"Where are you going again?" I ask as soon as the glass slides just a few inches open.

"To Ashland, Virginia." He answers.

"Will you be passing through Richmond?"

"Yes", he says.

"Do you think you could drop me off outside the city, near the highway that keeps going North?"

"North where exactly?"

"New York type of North."

"Ashland is off the i95, which keeps going all the way to New York and past that."

"Great!" I almost yell in exitment.

I close the glass and lie back down, resting my head on my backpack that carries the only clothes and some of the money I earned at The Ends of the Earth, after I gave almost all of my savings to uncle Shad in order to break Timo's and my engagement. However, he not only kept my life's savings, but he also didn't break the engagement. What a carrying family I have... although uncle Shad is not related to me in any shape or form, but that doesn't matter. My mother supposedly lives in Alaska and my father… who knows where he is. Honestly, I don't know if my mother is even alive. I have never met her nor my father. All I know is that my father is not Romani and I assume that's the reason I don't know who they are. But like I said, who knows. I definitely do not.

I sit up and slide the glass open.

"Thanks for the ride by the way!" I tell the what looked like a young dude driver.

"No problem." He looks at me through the review mirror and smiles a genuinely smile. Not like the smile that you expect a serial killer to have.

He really is young. He looks like twenty something or so. He has dark short hair; shorter than Timos. I can't quite see the color of his eyes because it is already dark but I bet they are like brown or something. It would be funny if his were green like Timo's. Maybe he's not even twenty. It is dark afterall.

"What's your name?" I ask the driver.

"Lyam. What's yours?"

"Wi…endy" I hesitated. I can't tell him my real name! Although I'm not sure why. I am trusting him to take me to wherever he said he was going."

"Wiendy… are you sure that's your name?" He chuckles.

"No. My name is Willa, actually. I just wasn't sure if you should know that." He shouldn't. I'm a criminal. I violated my parole by leaving the hidden areas of Miami. Poop. I knew I should've lied!

"Well, if you're not sure, it's nice to meet you, Wiendy." Although, I cannot longer identify his smile anymore, since it got darker, I knew he is smiling. I could hear it.

"Just call me Wendy. Wiendy sounds weird."

"Alright! Are you okay out there, Wendy? "

"Yes. I'm perfect. Thanks again!" I slide the glass shut and lie back down.

Should I fall asleep? I mean, if he's going to kill me, he's going to do it whether I'm asleep or not. I might as well sleep and see where I end up.


End file.
